It's You But Not You
by Just For KaiHun
Summary: [COMPLETE] Oh Sehun kehilangan kekasihnya dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Kekasihnya yang teramat ia cintai. Sang belahan jiwa. Ketika Oh Sehun sudah mulai menata kembali hidupnya tanpa Jongin, apa yang akan terjadi ketika Tuhan memberinya kesempatan kedua dan mempertemukannya kembali dengan sosok sang pujaan hati? /REPOST/KAIHUN/BOYLOVE/REVIEW?


It's You But Not You.

Author : Maru

Title : It's You But Not You.

Genre : Yaoi, BL, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Lenght : Oneshot

Rating : PG13

Pairing : Kai/Sehun

Cast : Kai | Sehun | Luhan | Yifan | other

Warning : Character Death

Summary : _Oh Sehun kehilangan kekasihnya dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Kekasihnya yang teramat ia cintai. Sang belahan jiwa. Ketika Oh Sehun sudah mulai menata kembali hidupnya tanpa Jongin, apa yang akan terjadi ketika Tuhan memberinya kesempatan kedua dan mempertemukannya kembali dengan sosok sang pujaan hati?_

Author's note: "Haloooooo... Senangnya bisa comeback lagi. Uhuhu T_T

Udah lama banget nggak nulis dan sekarang aku comeback bawa ff kaihun pertamaku. Woaaaaahh ~

Ini juga ff gift buat para member grup sekai/kaihun shipper di LINE. Semuanya terima kasih udah mau bersabar nunggu ff ini. Janjinya buat hadiah 20 member, sampai akhirnya udah 40 member ff ini baru ke post. Hehehe maaf ya, diriku emang tukang ngaret.

Special thanks buat Lulu yang udah buatin poster keren di atas. Makasih juga buat Icha yang katanya mau bantu posting ff ini di FFN. Buat semua member grup juga makasih banyaaaaaakkk... Semoga pada suka ya sama ff ini. Comment jangan lupa abis baca.

Dan buat yang berminat gabung ke grup sekai/kaihun shipper di LINE, kalian bisa kontak LINE - ku : maryaamaruu

Akhir kata, happy reading

 _Lembut..._

 _Surai yang tengah Sehun belai itu terasa lembut di jemarinya. Suara yang terlontar dari sosok yang sedang ia belai itu terdengar lembut memanja telinganya. Sinar matahari musim semi yang cerah terasa lembut menerpa permukaan wajah itu. Sehun dapat merasakannya ketika kedua telapak tangannya ia tempelkan pada pipi orang tersebut._

 _Seseorang yang menempati tempat istimewa di hatinya. Seseorang yang sudah seperti separuh dari dirinya. Yang mana tawanya adalah sumber kebahagiannya. Nafasnya merupakan nafas Sehun. Sederhananya saja, keberadaan sosok itu adalah alasan kenapa Oh Sehun ada di dunia ini._

 _Sumber kehidupan Oh Sehun adalah Kim Jongin..._

 _Jongin..._

 _Sosok itu tengah berbaring di atas rumput berbantalkan kedua paha Sehun yang tidak merasa keberatan menumpu beban kepalanya._

 _Sehun mengamati wajah tampan Jongin di pangkuannya. Mengamati dengan seksama setiap bagian sempurna di wajah kekasihnya itu. Alisnya, hidungnya, bibirnya, dan kedua matanya yang sedang terpejam itu._

 _Tanpa sadar Sehun tersenyum. Merasa beruntung memiliki kekasih setampan Jongin._

 _"Berhenti menatap wajahku sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu. Kau membuatku merinding," ucap Jongin membuat Sehun tersentak kaget. Ia pikir Jongin sedang tidur tadi._

 _"Aku hanya sedang mengagumi ketampanan kekasihku, apakah tidak boleh?" balasnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir kesal. Kebiasaan yang selalu membuat Jongin tidak tahan untuk tidak mengecup bibir tipis itu._

 _Seperti sekarang._

 _Dengan sekali gerakan Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Sehun singkat. Meninggalkan pemuda yang tiga bulan lebih muda darinya itu hanya bisa terdiam dengan muka yang memerah. Sekarang giliran Jongin yang tersenyum lebar melihat polah menggemaskan kekasihnya itu._

 _Jongin selalu merasa takjub dengan Sehun yang masih saja merona ketika ia menciumnya. Padahal hubungan mereka tahun ini sudah menginjak tahun ketiga. Dan tahun ini juga merupakan tahun ketiga sekaligus tahun terakhir mereka di Sekolah Menengah Atas._

 _"Lihat, mukamu merah. Hahaha." Menggoda Sehun adalah salah satu hal yang paling disukai Kim Jongin._

 _"Siapa bilang? Mukaku tidak merah!" sangkal Sehun tidak terima._

 _"Oh Sehun, kenapa kau masih tersipu seperti ini? Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku menciummu. Kita sudah berciuman ribuan kali. Demi Tuhan, kita bahkan sudah-"_

 _"YA! KIM JONGIN TUTUP MULUTMU!"_

 _Walaupun kesal dengan godaan Jongin tapi Sehun merasa bahagia karena setelahnya ia bisa mendengar tawa Jongin yang selalu berhasil menghangatkan hatinya._

 _Untuk beberapa saat keadaan menjadi hening. Jongin kembali berbaring di pangkuan Sehun sambil memejamkan matanya. Sedangkan Sehun menengadahkan kepalanya, menyambut kehangatan sinar matahari musim semi yang perlahan namun pasti ikut turun menghangatkan hatinya. Membuatnya merasa sebagai manusia paling beruntung sejagat raya karena pada usianya yang masih terbilang muda ini ia sudah dapat menemukan belahan jiwanya. Sehun berjanji tidak akan melepaskan Jongin, apapun yang terjadi._

 _"Sehun-ah, terima kasih..." Suara Jongin terdengar lirih dan samar._

 _"Terima kasih telah menemaniku selama ini. Aku tahu kau pasti akan baik-baik saja walaupun aku tidak ada. Kau pemuda yang kuat, Sehun-ah. Aku tahu betul itu. Tetaplah bahagia. Tetaplah tersenyum." Suara Jongin terdengar semakin lirih, seakan berasal dari kejauhan._

 _Tiba-tiba perasaan hangat yang beberapa saat lalu baru saja Sehun rasakan lenyap. Digantikan dengan rasa dingin yang menusuk sampai ke tulang. Keadaan di sekitarnya yang beberapa detik lalu bermandikan cahaya matahari berubah menjadi gelap dan kabur. Bahkan keadaan yang tadinya sunyi dan nyaman kini berganti dengan kebisingan yang membuat perasaan tidak nyaman._

 _Sehun bingung. Sehun tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi._

 _"Jongin, apa yang-" Ketika ia menunduk untuk bertanya pada Jongin perihal apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tubuh Sehun membeku saat itu juga._

 _Jongin yang tadi ia lihat yang baru saja ia kagumi ketampanannya, yang baru saja ia belai wajahnya dengan lembut, sekarang wajah tampan itu berlumur darah. Tangan Sehun yang memegang kedua pipi Jongin gemetar hebat._

 _Darah segar keluar dari sela mulut Jongin yang tertutup, dari pelipisnya yang robek dan juga dari kedua hidungnya. Kedua matanya terpejam._

 _Sehun menggigil, tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Tiba-tiba saja semuanya terasa dingin. Amat sangat dingin. Sehun bahkan baru sadar kalau ternyata sekarang turun salju. Bagaimana bisa? Ia sendiri tidak tahu. Bahkan yang tadinya ia berada di taman berumput belakang sekolah sekarang berubah. Sehun kini berada di tengah jalan. Di atas jalan aspal berlapis es yang membeku. Ia dikelilingi mobil dan orang-orang yang sangat berisik. Semuanya gaduh. Semuanya membingungkan._

 _Dan Jongin masih tidak mau membuka matanya._

 _Jongin tetap tidak membuka matanya walaupun Sehun mengguncang tubuhnya berkali-kali. Ia tetap terdiam. Tak bergerak sedikit pun. Tak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Tak perduli sekeras apapun Sehun memanggil namanya. Memohon agar ia membalas panggilannya. Jongin tetap terdiam._

 _"Jongin-ah? Jongin-ah?! Bangun... Ku mohon buka matamu... Jongin-ah." Sehun terus memanggil Jongin dengan suaranya yang bergetar. Air mata membanjiri kedua pipinya. Ia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan teriakan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Sehun tidak perduli apapun. Hanya Jongin._

 _Jonginnya..._

 _"Kim Jongin... Ku mohon buka matamu... Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ku mohon bangun... Jangan tinggalkan aku... Jongin-ah!"_

"JONGIN-AH!"

Sehun terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Mimpi buruk tentang kejadian setahun yang lalu dimana takdir memaksa untuk merebut kekasih tercinta dari sisinya.

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruang. Ia berada di kamarnya yang gelap dan sunyi. Saking sunyinya ia sampai bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang berdebar tidak terkendali. Peluh membanjiri tubuh Sehun. Nafasnya memburu.

Bayangan Jongin yang bersimbah darah muncul kembali dalam ingatannya. Membuat tubuhnya gemetar seketika.

Sudah setahun...

Dan bayangan kejadian pada malam natal itu masih saja menghantuinya.

Sehun meraba-raba nakas di samping tempat tidurnya, mencari botol berisi obat penenang yang setahun belakangan ini ia konsumsi. Setelah mendapatkannya Sehun menuang isi botol itu ke telapak tangannya, menelan dua butir pil bulat tersebut sekaligus tanpa air.

Perlahan namun pasti detak jantung Sehun kembali teratur. Nafasnya kembali tenang. Dan kelopak matanya mulai memberat. Ia merebahkan kembali kepalanya di atas bantal. Mencoba memejamkan matanya dan kembali tidur.

Sehun kembali tidur... Walau masih dengan keadaan hati yang diliputi perasaan takut dan sedih.

"Kau harus mulai berhenti mengkonsumsi obat penenang, Sehun." Suara tegas dan penuh wibawa berasal dari pemuda berusia 27 tahun yang sedang duduk di seberang Sehun. Ia mengenakan jas khusus dokter berwarna putih. Sebuah kacamata membingkai matanya yang saat ini sedang menatap Sehun dengan pandangan marah.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa tidur tenang kalau tidak mengkonsumsi obat ini, _Hyung_ ," balas Sehun keras kepala.

"Itu karena kau sudah terlanjur kecanduan dengan obat-obatan ini. Tapi selama kau masih mau, kau bisa sembuh, Sehun. Aku mohon... Semua obat ini akan merusak jantungmu." Pemuda dihadapan Sehun itu kembali berbicara. Kali ini raut wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

Pemuda itu bernama Kim Junmyeon. Sepupu Sehun yang berprofesi sebagai dokter di Rumah Sakit Seoul. Usia Junmyeon terpaut 8 tahun dengan Sehun. Mereka sama-sama anak tunggal. Itulah sebabnya kenapa Junmyeon bertingkah sangat protektif pada Sehun. Ia sudah menganggap Sehun sebagai adiknya sendiri.

Ketika tidak ada respon yang terdengar dari Sehun, Junmyeon kembali meneruskan ucapannya.

"Aku sudah membicarakan mengenai masalahmu ini dengan Paman dan Bibi. Kami sepakat untuk memindahkanmu ke Hongkong, tunggu dengarkan aku dulu," Junmyeon buru-buru mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menghentikan Sehun yang sudah bersiap-siap menyuarakan protesnya.

"Tinggal di tempat baru, melihat orang-orang baru dengan suasana yang baru bisa menjadi terapi yang bagus untukmu. Menurut kami, yang selalu membuatmu tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Jongin adalah karena kemana pun kau pergi, siapa pun orang yang kau temui disini, semuanya menginggatkanmu pada Jongin." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya begitu mendengar nama Jongin. Rasa sedih dan takut itu datang kembali. Bayangan yang selalu menerornya hampir setiap malam terlintas lagi di pikirannya.

Junmyeon menghela nafas pelan begitu melihat perubahan wajah Sehun. Nada bicaranya melembut saat ia kembali berbicara.

"Kami melakukan semua ini karena kami perduli padamu, Sehun. Kami semua menyayangimu. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu betapa khawatirnya Paman dan Bibi melihat kondisimu saat ini. Bahkan orang tua Jongin masih sering menanyakan bagaimana kabar dan kondisimu selama ini. Kau lihat? Begitu banyak orang yang menyayangimu. Jadi aku mohon... Untuk sekali ini saja, dengarkanlah aku. Berhenti merusak kondisimu sendiri dan berhentilah bersikap egois. Pikirkanlah orang-orang disekitarmu. Pikirkanlah orang-orang yang menyayangimu. Pikirkanlah... Jongin... Dia tidak akan suka melihatmu menyiksa diri sendiri seperti ini. Aku mohon, Sehun... Pertimbangkanlah hal ini." Junmyeon menatap Sehun penuh harap.

Untuk beberapa saat Sehun tidak membalas ucapan Junmyeon tersebut. Pikirannya mengelana. Sebagian dari dirinya ingin mengikuti saran Junmyeon dan kedua orang tuanya untuk pindah dan melupakan bayang-bayang kelam kematian Jongin yang selalu menghantuinya. Tapi sebagian diri Sehun yang lain tidak ingin meninggalkan Seoul. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan semua hal yang bisa mengingatkannya pada Jongin.

Jauh di dasar hati Sehun, ia masih tidak mempercayai bahwa Jongin telah meninggalkannya. Sehun hanya menganggap Jongin sedang pergi ke suatu tempat dan suatu saat akan pulang dan kembali menemuinya. Dan jika Sehun pergi ke Hongkong lalu kemudian Jongin tiba-tiba pulang, bukankah ia akan merasa sedih kalau tidak menemukan Sehun disini?

Lalu bagaimana jika dengan kepindahannya ke Hongkong perlahan-lahan ingatannya tentang Jongin akan menghilang? Sanggupkah Sehun? Siapkah ia?

Tiba-tiba saja ucapan Junmyeon tadi kembali terngiang di telinganya.

 _"...Begitu banyak orang yang menyayangimu. Jadi aku mohon... Untuk sekali ini saja, dengarkanlah aku. Berhenti merusak kondisimu sendiri dan berhentilah bersikap egois. Pikirkanlah orang-orang disekitarmu. Pikirkanlah orang-orang yang menyayangimu. Pikirkanlah... Jongin... Dia tidak akan suka melihatmu menyiksa diri sendiri seperti ini."_

Dan akhirnya Sehun mendapat jawaban.

"Akan aku pikirkan lagi, _Hyung_ ," ucap Sehun pada akhirnya. Membuat Junmyeon menghembuskan nafas sembari tersenyum lega. Walaupun Sehun masih belum memberikan kepastian, tapi Junmyeon sudah merasa bersyukur Sehun mau mempertimbangkan sarannya.

"Terima kasih, Sehun-ah."

Dan pada akhirnya, disinilah Sehun sekarang...

Hongkong.

Kota yang padat penduduk dan kaya akan banggunan tingginya. Membuat siapa saja yang menatap gedung-gedung tinggi itu dari bawah merasa dirinya sangat kecil.

Sehun belum pernah ke Hongkong sama sekali walaupun ia mempunyai kerabat yang tinggal disana. Adik dari Ibu Sehun menikah dengan pria Hongkong dan pindah ke kota besar itu setelah menikah. Ayah dan Ibu Sehun sesekali berkunjung kesana namun tidak pernah membawa Sehun bersama mereka.

Setelah turun dari pesawat, Sehun menghentikan sebuah taksi. Ia tidak pernah kesulitan berbicara menggunakan bahasa Mandarin karena sejak Sekolah Dasar bahasa Mandarin termasuk salah satu mata pelajaran pokok si sekolahnya. Sehun bahkan tidak mengalami kesulitan dalam membaca ataupun menulis menggunakan karakter mandarin. Itulah alasan kenapa kedua orang tuanya tidak merasa cemas mengirimnya ke Hongkong tanpa seorang pun yang menemani.

Sehun menyerahkan secarik kertas ke supir taksi, berisi alamat tempat tinggal sepupunya (anak dari adik Ibu Sehun). Selama ia berada di Hongkong Sehun akan tinggal di apartemen sepupunya yang bernama Lu Han itu. Orang tuanya sudah memilihkan universitas yang sama dengan Lu Han dan mengurus semua masalah administrasinya. Sehun hanya tinggal berangkat besoknya.

Setelah kurang lebih 20 menit perjalanan, taksi yang ditumpangi Sehun berhenti di depan sebuah gedung apartemen megah berlantai puluhan. Apartemen Lu Han ada di lantai 12. Sehun menatap ke atas gedung bertingkat itu, menghitung dan menebak-nebak mana yang merupakan jendela kamar Lu Han.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sehun berdiri di depan pintu mahoni bercat cokelat mengkilap dengan nomor 1204 di tengah-tengahnya. Sehun menekan bel sekali dan tidak ada jawaban. Ia pun memencet bel tersebut untuk kedua kalinya. Tak berselang begitu lama pintu kayu itu terbuka. Menampakkan sosok yang begitu familiar bagi Sehun.

Wajah itu...

Sepasang mata tajam itu. Hidung mancung itu. Bibir penuh berwarna merah itu.

 _Dia..._

 _Kim Jongin?_

Tanpa Sehun sadari air matanya menetes. Membuat sosok di hadapannya hanya bisa menatapnya dengan heran.

"Eung... Maaf, ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

 _Ya Tuhan, suara ini... Suara yang benar-benar aku rindukan. Suara Jonginku._

 _Kim Jonginku..._

 _JONGIN?!_

"Jongin-ah!" Tanpa memperdulikan apapun lagi, Sehun segera memeluk sosok yang mirip Jongin itu.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru orang dalam pelukan Sehun menggunakan bahasa Mandarin.

Sehun yang masih tidak sadar bahwa orang yang dipeluknya ini bukan Jongin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku sangat merindukanmu," ucapnya masih dengan air mata berlinang.

Semua perasaan rindu Sehun selama satu tahun rasanya seperti menguap ke udara begitu melihat sosok yang diyakininya sebagai Jongin ini. Ada rasa bahagia yang tidak bisa ia gambarkan ataupun ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Semua perasaan bahagia yang teramat sangat itu menutup semua nalar dan akal sehatnya. Ia lupa kalau Jongin sudah meninggal. Ia lupa kalau kini ia sedang berada di Hongkong. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari kalau _Jongin_ yang ada dihadapannya ini berambut pirang, bukannya cokelat caramel seperti Jongin-nya yang dulu. Yang ada dalam pikiran Sehun saat ini hanyalah bahwa Jongin telah kembali. Jongin ada di hadapannya.

Hingga pada akhirnya, kebahagiaan semu Sehun itu harus berakhir dengan begitu cepatnya ketika seorang pemuda mungil berwajah manis muncul dari belakang pemuda yang mirip Jongin itu.

"Kai? Siapa itu?" tanyanya dengan raut bingung yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Lu Han!?" seru pemuda yang dipanggil Kai tadi dengan buru-buru segera mendorong lepas Sehun dari pelukannya. "Aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Begitu aku buka pintu dia langsung menangis dan memelukku," jelas Kai kemudian.

Kesadaran Sehun kembali begitu mendengar nama yang ia kenal.

"Lu Han?" Sehun mengulangi nama itu sambil mengarahkan pandangannya pada sosok si pemuda manis.

"Oh? Apakah kau Sehun? Anak Bibi Haemi?" Mendengar nama Ibunya disebut, Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

"Oh jadi ini sepupumu yang kau bilang akan tinggal bersamamu itu?" Tiba-tiba Kai ikut mengeluarkan suara. Sehun kembali memperhatikannya. Dan walaupun berat tapi Sehun mulai bisa mengakui kalau pemuda ini memang bukan Jongin.

 _Tapi demi Tuhan, wajah mereka benar-benar mirip. Tak ada yang berbeda sama sekali. Selain warna rambut mereka._

Benak Sehun sedang bergolak hebat. Antara mempercayai bahwa sosok dihadapannya ini adalah Jongin atau orang lain yang tadi dipanggil Lu Han dengan nama Kai itu. Sehun tidak tahu, Sehun tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Mungkinkah bagi seseorang untuk memiliki wajah yang begitu serupa dengan orang lain yang tidak punya ikatan darah sama sekali?

"Sepertinya ada sedikit salah paham disini, bukan begitu Sehun?" Lu Han berusaha meluruskan masalah yang sebenarnya ia sendiri juga tidak tahu pasti.

"A... Aku pikir di-dia... Orang yang aku kenal," balas Sehun tidak berani membalas tatapan penuh tanya Kai.

"Hahaha. Wajah Kai memang sedikit pasaran. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Tidak perlu malu, Sehun." Kalimat Lu Han itu mendapat protes dari Kai. Lu Han tidak memperdulikannya dan lebih memilih untuk menarik tangan Sehun. Mengajaknya masuk ke tempat tinggalnya yang mulai hari ini akan menjadi rumah Sehun juga.

"Ayo masuk, Sehun. Kau pasti lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan panjang dari Seoul. Apa kau lapar? Mau makan sesuatu? Kebetulan aku baru saja mau makan siang. Ayo makan bersama. Kau mau ikut sekalian, Kai?" Sehun merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dengan pribadi Lu Han yang riang dan penuh semangat. Ia terbiasa sendiri dan tinggal di tempat yang jauh dari keramaian. Jadi semua antusiasme Lu Han terlalu menyimpang dari zona nyaman Sehun selama ini.

"Tidak. Aku harus melakukan cek mesin sebelum balapan nanti malam." Kai memakai jaket yang dari tadi ia pegang. Pandangan matanya bertemu dengan sepasang manik hitam Sehun. Keduanya mengunci pandang selama beberapa detik.

Sehun tidak bisa mencegah perasaannya. Rasa rindu itu tergambar jelas di kedua matanya. Rasa rindu dan hasrat ingin menyentuh Kai yang tak terbendung. Bahkan Kai dapat melihat kilatan penuh kerinduan itu. Membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman dan memilih memutus kontak mata mereka.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa nanti malam," balas Lu Han.

"Aku akan menjemputmu jam 7."

"Tidak usah. Aku akan pergi dengan Yifan."

"Oh begitu? Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu."

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan."

Mata Sehun melebar begitu melihat Lu Han mendekat ke arah Kai dan mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibir pemuda yang beberapa waktu lalu Sehun anggap sebagai Jongin itu.

Semua kekagetan Sehun tak luput dari perhatian Kai. Ia melihat bagaimana mata Sehun melebar penuh kaget. Manik hitam itu kemudian diselimuti kabut kesedihan yang Kai tidak tahu apa sebabnya. Sehun memang pendiam, itu kesan pertama yang Kai tangkap darinya. Tapi mata Sehun seperti jendela kaca transparan yang bahkan orang asing seperti Kai saja bisa membaca jelas semua perasaan yang timbul dan tenggelam dari kedua manik jernih itu. Sekali lagi Kai merasa heran karena ia mendapati dirinya suka sekali memperhatikan gerak gerik Sehun.

"Bye," balas Kai dan dengan buru-buru pergi dari apartemen Lu Han.

Setelah sosok Kai tak terlihat lagi, Lu Han kembali membuka suara.

"Jadi... Kau makan apa, Sehun?" Pertanyaan Lu Han itu membuat Sehun tersadar dari pikirannya. Ia buru-buru membuang rasa cemburu dan terlukanya tadi saat melihat Lu Han mencium Kai.

Sehun beralih menatap Lu Han, menyunggingkan senyum kecil sebelum menjawab, "Aku belum terlalu lapar. Sepertinya aku mau istirahat dulu saja. Dimana ruanganku?" Lu Han tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sehun itu. Ia masih sedikit bingung dengan karakter sepupunya yang lumayan aneh ini, menurutnya.

"Eung... Ruanganmu di sebelah sana. Awalnya itu kamar tamu tapi setelah Paman Oh menelpon dan memberitahuku bahwa kau akan tinggal disini aku membersihkannya dan mengosongkan isi lemarinya. Kalau kau memerlukan perabot tambahan bilang saja padaku, nanti akan kutemani kau mencari barang-barang sesuai kebutuhanmu." Lu Han menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Sehun mengangguk sekali kemudian membungkukkan sedikit badannya sembari mengucapkan terima kasih pada Lu Han. "Terima kasih banyak, _ge,_ " ujarnya dengan sopan mengingat bahwa Lu Han 2 tahun lebih tua darinya.

Tapi berbeda dari Sehun yang berusaha untuk menghormati Lu Han. Lu Han justru tertawa geli melihat sikap Sehun.

"Ya ampun, kaku sekali. Kau tidak perlu bersikap seperti orang asing begitu, Sehun."

 _Tapi kau memang orang asing. Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu._ Benak Sehun menggumam.

"Kita saudara 'kan? Kau sepupuku. Walau ini memang pertama kalinya kita bertemu tapi tetap saja kita adalah keluarga. Apalagi mulai sekarang kita akan tinggal serumah, kita akan sering bertemu. Tidakkah akan terasa aneh kalau kau sekaku itu padaku?" terang Lu Han panjang lebar.

Melihat senyum tulus Lu Han, mau tidak mau Sehun juga ikut tersenyum, walau tidak selebar Lu Han.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak pernah tinggal bersama orang lain selain Ayah dan Ibu sebelumnya. Aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk membiasakan diri. Sekali lagi, terima kasih, Lu Han _ge._ " Wajah Sehun sedikit bersemu merah, kebiasaannya ketika ia gugup. Kebiasaan yang sudah agak lama tidak pernah muncul. Walau belum genap sehari Sehun di Hongkong, ia sudah merasakan sedikit perubahan dalam dirinya. Ia tidak berani membayangkan akan berubah jadi seperti apa dirinya nanti setelah beberapa bulan tinggal disini. Akankah hidupnya berubah seratus persen? Sehun belum tahu jawabannya.

Setelah bertukar beberapa patah kata lagi, Lu Han mengijinkan Sehun untuk pergi beristirahat. Sehun jatuh tertidur di ranjang barunya dengan bayang-bayang wajah Kai.

Sehun terbangun dengan suara gaduh dari arah ruang tamu, yang memang berada tepat di depan kamar barunya. Ia turun dari ranjang sambil menggosok-gosok kedua matanya. Berusaha menghilangkan sisa-sisa kantuk yang belum mau hilang bahkan setelah ia tidur seharian.

Begitu Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya, ia di hadapkan dengan seorang pria tinggi berambut platinum yang berwajah tegas. Telinganya dihiasi beberapa _piercing_ dan alis tebalnya terangkat sebelah begitu melihat sosok Sehun.

 _"Who the hell are you?!"_ ucap pria itu dengan bahasa inggris yang bagus. Sehun tidak menjawabnya, bukannya tidak mengerti tapi lebih karena ia juga sebenarnya ingin menanyakan hal serupa.

Walaupun begitu, Sehun baru akan membuka mulutnya ketika Lu Han tiba-tiba muncul dan memukul kepala pria tinggi besar tadi dengan keras.

Pria itu mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya, _"What the fuck, Lu Han?! That's hurt!"_ Pria itu kembali mengumpat menggunakan bahasa inggris.

"Dimana tata kramamu, Wu Yifan?! Sapa orang dengan benar. Jangan menakut-nakuti sepupuku seperti itu? Kau pikir wajahmu itu tidak menyeramkan?" gerutu Lu Han sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Pria bernama Yifan itu sempat mencibir Lu Han ketika pemuda manis itu tidak melihat. Sehun bahkan yakin sekali ia mendengar kata _"bitch"_ dari mulut Yifan tadi. Tapi begitu Lu Han mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Yifan dan Sehun, pria itu menyunggingkan senyum manis.

"Sehun, kenalkan ini Wu Yifan, orang menyebalkan yang selalu mengaku sahabatku." Lu Han mulai memperkenalkan keduanya. Sehun menyambut uluran tangan Yifan dan menyebutkan namanya. "Dan Yifan, ini Sehun. Sepupuku dari Korea yang mulai hari ini akan tinggal bersamaku. Jangan pernah coba-coba mengerjai atau menakut-nakutinya, ku habisi kau nanti!" Lu Han mengakhiri kalimat perkenalannya dengan sebuah ancaman yang tertuju pada Yifan.

Yifan hanya tertawa melihat muka Lu Han yang berusaha ia buat segarang mungkin.

"Jangan khawatir, _Xiao Lu._ Aku tidak akan pernah menyentuhnya." Mendengar penuturan Yifan itu Lu Han mengangguk puas.

 _"Good."_

Sehun melihat penampilan Lu Han dan Yifan yang rapi, jadi ia memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Apa kalian akan pergi keluar?"

Lu Han seperti baru teringat dengan rencana awalnya memekik nyaring.

"Ya Tuhan, Kai," serunya panik. Mendengar nama itu ingatan Sehun kembali meluncur ke kejadian tadi siang.

 _Kai..._

 _Pemuda yang mirip Jongin, tapi bukan Jongin..._

"Tenang, Lu Han... Balapannya tidak akan mulai sebelum tengah malam. Kita masih punya banyak waktu."

Sehun tidak melewatkan bagaimana Yifan melingkarkan lengannya ke pundak Lu Han dan mengusapnya pelan dengan gestur menenangkan. Sehun juga menangkap tatapan lembut Yifan pada Lu Han. Berbeda sekali dengan tatapannya beberapa detik lalu.

Sehun 99% yakin kalau Yifan memiliki perasaan pada Lu Han. Perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Jika seperti itu, mungkinkah Sehun mempunyai kesempatan dengan Kai? Begitu menyadari pikirannya itu, Sehun buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. Darimana munculnya pemikiran kotor seperti itu?

Sehun tidak perlu mendengar dari siapapun untuk mengetahui kenyataan kalau Lu Han dan Kai adalah sepasang kekasih. Dan Sehun harus mulai belajar untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa Kai bukanlah Jongin.

Kalau Sehun yang sekarang adalah Sehun dua atau tiga tahun yang lalu, pasti saat ini ia sudah menyumpah serapah dan memukul Lu Han tanpa ampun. Karena sekali lagi, Sehun mendapati Lu Han dan Kai sedang berciuman. Dan kali ini bukan hanya sekedar kecupan sampai jumpa, melainkan benar-benar berciuman. Bibir saling mengunci, lidah saling membelit dan tangan saling menggerayangi.

Sehun rasanya ingin muntah melihat adegan panas di depannya. Ia bahkan menyumpahi kakinya yang sudah memaksanya untuk keluar dari kamar untuk mengambil minum. Kalau saja rasa haus ini tidak datang.

Sehun baru akan berbalik kembali masuk ke kamar ketika ia mendengar suara Lu Han.

"Sehun? Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" Mendengar pertanyaan penuh nada perhatian itu Sehun kembali merutuk dalam hati. Ia menyayangkan kenapa Lu Han harus sebaik itu padanya? Membuatnya semakin sulit untuk membencinya saja.

"Ha-hanya haus. Aku bisa menahannya. Maaf, permisi." Setelah itu Sehun kembali masuk ke kamarnya. Tanpa sengaja menutup pintu terlalu keras karena ia terburu-buru.

Sehun duduk di tepi ranjang. Menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Bayangan Lu Han dan Kai yang sedang berciuman panas kembali muncul. Membuat perutnya melilit dan seakan ingin mengeluarkan semua isinya.

Sehun akui ia telah gagal. Ia gagal meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Kai bukanlah Jongin. Sekeras apapun ia berusaha menganggap Kai bukanlah Jongin, fakta bahwa wajah mereka benar-benar serupa membuatnya semakin nelangsa.

Kenapa sepertinya Tuhan senang sekali bermain dengan hidupnya. Pertama Dia menghadirkan Jongin dalam hidup Sehun. Kemudian ketika Sehun sudah merasa ia tidak akan pernah sanggup hidup tanpa Jongin, Tuhan mengambil Jongin dari sisinya. Hingga pada akhirnya setelah setahun mengalami depresi dan menjalani hidup yang bagaikan orang mati, Sehun membulatkan tekad untuk melepaskan masalalunya dan pindah ke Hongkong, Tuhan kembali mengajaknya bermain dan menghadirkan Kai sebagai pemeran pembantu kali ini.

Sehun benar-benar lelah... Semua drama yang hadir di kehidupannya terlalu banyak dan ia sudah tidak sanggup menampungnya.

Kira-kira 10 menit kemudian, Sehun mendengar pintu depan tertutup. Dan beberapa saat kemudian Lu Han membuka pintu kamarnya sambil membawa segelas air putih.

"Apa kau masih haus?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum manis.

Sehun rasanya ingin menangis saat itu juga.

Harusnya Sehun sudah dapat menduga. Begitu ia masuk kampus yang sama dengan Lu Han, Sehun langsung disambut dengan pemandangan Kai dan Lu Han dimana-mana. Berjalan di koridor bersama-sama. Makan siang di _cafetaria_ bersama-sama. Duduk di taman bersama. Pulang bersama.

Harusnya Sehun tidak perlu merasa sakit hati. Mengingat Kai dan Lu Han memang sepasang kekasih. Justru akan aneh kalau tiba-tiba Kai yang menemaninya berjalan sepanjang koridor, Kai yang makan bersamanya di _cafetaria,_ Kai yang duduk bersamanya di taman kampus, dan Kai pula yang menemaninya pulang.

Sekali lagi Sehun mengingatkan dirinya kalau Kai bukanlah Jongin...

Entah karena terlalu serius dengan pikirannya atau memang Sehun sengaja ingin menyusul Jongin. Ia berjalan tanpa memperhatikan keadaan di sekitarnya. Ia bahkan tidak mendengar panggilan Lu Han yang sedang berjalan bersama Kai menuju parkiran kampus. Mungkin itu alasan sebenarnya kenapa Sehun melamun sepanjang jalan dengan ekspresi murung. Karena ia melihat Kai dan Lu Han akan pulang bersama lagi.

Sehun tidak mengerti, sudah hampir satu bulan ia tinggal di Hongkong. Dan sudah hampir satu bulan juga ia selalu melihat pemandangan Kai bersama Lu Han. Tapi kenapa ia masih saja sakit hati? Kenapa ia masih saja cemburu?

Sehun benar-benar tidak mendengar atau memperhatikan apapun di sekitarnya. Ia hanya mengikuti kemana kakinya melangkah. Sampai pada akhirnya Sehun tersadar ketika mendengar pekikan nyaring suara Lu Han dan juga bunyi klakson yang terdengar begitu dekat dengannya.

"SEHUUUUUUUNN!" Sehun menoleh ke samping dan matanya membelalak penuh horor ketika ia melihat truk berada di depan matanya. Ia bisa saja berlari menyelamatkan diri. Tapi kakinya seakan membatu menjadi satu dengan aspal jalanan.

Sehun sudah yakin sekali bahwa hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya melihat matahari. Ia sudah bersiap menyambut datangnya benturan dari truk besi itu sambil memejamkan matanya erat, ketika tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan dirinya terpental dan jatuh membentur sesuatu yang ia yakin sekali bukan aspal.

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan. Apa ia sudah mati? Kenapa ia tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun? Apakah surga sudah memberi Sehun keistimewaan dan membuat proses kematiannya tak terasa menyakitkan? Apakah dulu Jongin juga mendapat keistimewaan ketika ia meninggal?

Pikiran rancu Sehun buyar ketika ia mendengar suara rintihan dari bawah tubuhnya. Ia sontak bangkit berdiri ketika menyadari bahwa sejak tadi ia menindih tubuh Kai.

"K-Kai... Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa... Apa kau terluka?" Sehun dengan panik melihat kondisi Kai. Ia dengan hati-hati membantu Kai berdiri dan menuntunnya ke tepi jalan.

"Apa kau buta, hah?! Kau sudah bosan hidup ya?!" Setelah Sehun mendudukkannya dengan aman di tepi jalan Kai langsung memarahinya habis-habisan. Sehun terkejut mendengar teriakan kasar Kai itu. Ia hanya bisa menunduk dan menggumamkan kata maaf. Matanya pedih seperti ingin menangis.

"Sial! Sikuku sakit sekali." Kai tidak tahu apa yang tadi mendorongnya untuk berlari dan melompat ke jalan raya untuk menyelamatkan Sehun. Ia hanya merasakan sebuah dorongan yang begitu kuat untuk melakukan hal itu.

Walaupun begitu Kai tetap tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak memarahi Sehun. Kai benar-benar kesal dengan ketidak hati-hatian Sehun. Tapi setelah melihat wajah khawatir Sehun begitu melihat lengannya berdarah hebat, Kai merasa sedikit menyesal telah memarahinya. Apalagi Sehun tidak henti hentinya menggumamkan kata maaf dengan suaranya yang bergetar. Tangan yang menyentuh lengannya dengan lembut itu juga terasa gemetar.

Lu Han menelpon ambulance dan pada akhirnya membawa Sehun dan Kai ke rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Lu Han tidak melewatkan ekspresi khawatir Sehun yang begitu kentara saat melihat perawat membersihkan lengan Kai yang robek akibat goresan dengan aspal tadi. Lu Han melihat bagaimana Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan begitu kuat, berusaha menahan tangisnya agar tidak pecah.

Lu Han merasa ada sedikit hal yang aneh antara Sehun dan Kai. Tapi ia lebih memilih untuk tidak ambil pusing dan berusaha menenangkan Sehun terlebih dahulu. Lu Han menggenggam tangan Sehun yang terkepal erat dan mengusap-usapnya perlahan. Menenangkannya.

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Kai pernah jatuh saat balapan dan kakinya hampir patah, tapi dia tidak apa-apa. Hanya luka seperti ini tidak akan membuatnya mati, Sehun. Tenanglah, oke?" Entah senyum Lu Han entah kalimat yang Lu Han ucapkan, yang pasti Sehun merasa sedikit tenang setelahnya.

Dan memang benar, Kai keluar dari rumah sakit hari itu juga hanya dengan lima belas jahitan di lengan kirinya dan beberapa memar di bagian tubuh bawahnya.

Sehun amat sangat bersyukur.

Satu hal yang Sehun benci dari dirinya adalah kelemahannya dalam menyatukan isi hati dan pikirannya. Ketika pikirannya sudah berteriak memperingatkan untuk menjauhi Kai, hati Sehun dengan kurang ajarnya tidak mau bekerja sama dan terus-terusan membuat Sehun mengikuti semua pergerakan Kai. Mengikutinya kemana pun pemuda itu pergi dengan matanya.

Kai bukannya tidak sadar, ia tahu betul Sehun selalu memperhatikannya. Awalnya Kai tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Tapi lama kelamaan ia merasa jengah juga. Ia semakin tidak nyaman bergerak begitu tahu ada sepasang mata yang terus-terusan mengawasinya. Selain tidak nyaman Kai juga merasakan perasaan lain. Perasaan seperti terhimpit setiap kali ia bertemu pandang dengan Sehun. Rasanya seperti tiba-tiba saja ia tidak bisa bernafas. Terutama ketika sepasang mata Sehun itu bersinar penuh kerinduan yang kemudian perlahan-lahan akan meredup dan kedua mata itu akan balik menatap Kai dengan sedih.

Kai sudah merasa cukup dengan semua ini. Ia harus menghentikan Sehun sekarang juga. Itulah alasan kenapa sekarang Kai menyeret Sehun yang baru selesai makan siang ke arah koridor gelap yang jarang dilewati siapapun.

Kai mendorong Sehun dan membuatnya membentur tembok lumayan keras.

"Akh!" pekik Sehun saat merasakan punggungnya membentur tembok yang keras.

"Apa sebenarnya masalahmu denganku, Oh Sehun?!" Ini pertama kalinya Kai memanggil nama lengkap Sehun. Walau dengan nada yang bisa dibilang tidak bersahabat tapi Sehun menyukai namanya disebut oleh Kai.

"Kenapa kau selalu menatapku seperti itu dan mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi. Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?!"

Sehun teringat Jongin yang pernah memarahinya seperti ini. Empat tahun yang lalu. Ketika Sehun dengan tidak tahu malunya mengikuti Jongin kemanapun pemuda itu pergi. Bahkan pertanyaan yang Kai lontarkan barusan sama persis seperti apa yang dulu Jongin ucapkan.

Tapi sepertinya kali ini Sehun harus memberikan jawaban yang berbeda. Kalau dulu ia menjawab Jongin dengan kalimat,

 _"Aku menyukaimu. Aku mohon jadilah kekasihku,"_

Kali ini Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Kai dengan sebuah ponsel.

Ia menyodorkan ponsel miliknya pada Kai setelah membuka kuncinya. Menperlihatkan wallpaper ponselnya yang selama satu tahun ini tidak pernah ia ganti.

Kai dengan ragu mengambil ponsel yang disodorkan Sehun padanya. Ia melihat layar utama ponsel itu dan seketika itu juga matanya melebar.

 _Ini tidak mungkin!_

Kai melihat wajah dua orang mengisi layar ponsel tersebut. Yang satu sudah dapat ia pastikan yaitu Sehun walau Kai sedikit aneh melihat pemuda yang biasanya selalu murung dan berekspresi datar itu tersenyum lebar menghadap kamera. Dan disebelahnya adalah...

Nafas Kai tercekat di tenggorokan begitu melihat wajah seseorang yang sangat mirip dengannya menatapnya balik dengan senyum lebar sama seperti Sehun disebelahnya. Mereka terlihat bahagia.

Kalau saat ini Kai dalam kondisi hilang ingatan dan tiba-tiba saja Sehun menunjukkan foto tersebut, ia tidak akan ragu mempercayai bahwa dirinya dan Sehun adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Namanya Jongin," ujar Sehun beberapa saat kemudian. Kai masih belum sembuh dari keterkejutannya. "Kim Jongin," lanjut Sehun sambil mengambil kembali ponselnya dari tangan Kai.

"Dia meninggal satu tahun yang lalu. Tepat pada malam natal. Kecelakaan lalu lintas." Nada suara Sehun kelewat tenang dan itu sedikit mengejutkannya. Ini pertama kalinya ia bercerita tentang kematian Jongin pada seseorang dan entah kenapa Sehun merasa kalau dirinya mampu. Ia yakin sekaranglah saatnya ia membuka diri.

"Kami berencana untuk melewatkan malam natal bersama. Jongin sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke rumahku saat tiba-tiba sebuah sopir truk mabuk menabraknya. Aku benci semua sopir truk sejak saat itu." Sehun melihat wallpaper ponselnya, senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

"Jongin adalah segalanya bagiku. Dia seperti dunia tempatku berada. Rumah tempatku tinggal. Dan udara untukku bernafas. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan tanpa Jongin." Kai melihat senyum Sehun lenyap, digantikan dengan ekspresi sedih yang tanpa sadar membuatnya menahan nafas. Dadanya sesak dan ia ingin sekali memeluk pemuda kurus nan pucat di hadapannya ini. Membisikkan kalimat-kalimat penenang dan berusaha menarik kembali senyum manisnya yang jarang sekali ia keluarkan. Kai tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan tentang Sehun. Sepertinya otaknya sedikit bermasalah.

"Aku pindah kesini sebenarnya untuk menjalani terapi depresiku. Mencari suasana baru dan berbaur dengan orang-orang baru. Sepupuku bilang ini akan membantuku untuk melupakan kenangan burukku di masalalu. Tapi lihatlah, disini justru aku bertemu denganmu." Sehun kembali tersenyum manis. Senyum termanis yang pernah Kai lihat.

"Aku merasakan kehadiran _nya_ melalui kehadiranmu. Aku melihat diri _nya_ dalam dirimu. Jadi..." Sehun menggantung kalimatnya membuat jantung Kai bergemuruh menantikan kelanjutan kalimat Sehun. "Jadi... Bolehkah aku mengharapkanmu untuk dapat mencintaiku seperti dulu dia mencintaiku?"

Setelah kalimat sakral Sehun itu terlontar, keadaan menjadi hening. Kedua mata Sehun berbinar penuh harap. Hingga akhirnya Kai tersadar. Begitu banyak informasi yang harus ia tampung dalam kurun waktu yang sangat singkat dan ia tidak siap. Apalagi setelah mendengar pengakuan terakhir Sehun tadi.

"Ini... Semua ini gila!" seru Kai dan kemudian berlari meninggalkan Sehun.

Binar penuh harap di mata Sehun pun meredup...

Setelah kejadian pengakuan Sehun itu Kai menjauhi Sehun. Pemuda itu tidak pernah datang lagi ke apartemen Lu Han. Kehadirannya di kampus pun tidak serutin dulu.

Sehun cemas, ia ingin bertanya pada Lu Han tentang keadaan Kai tapi tidak bisa menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk melakukannya. Pada akhirnya yang bisa Sehun lakukan hanyalah terus berharap agar Kai dapat kembali seperti dulu.

Sudah hampir dua minggu Kai menghilang. Dan Sehun tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaannya. Ia ingin sekali melihat pemuda itu. Beberapa malam lalu saja Sehun kembali pada kebiasaan buruknya, mengkonsumsi obat penenang karena selama dua hari penuh ia tidak bisa tidur sama sekali.

Respon Lu Han justru berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun. Sepupu Sehun itu tidak nampak cemas atau pun bingung menanggapi absennya Kai. Lu Han tetap bisa tertawa-tawa, bercanda dengan Yifan dan bahkan berpesta di akhir pekan. Sehun ingin sekali meneriaki sepupunya itu dan memaksanya untuk pergi mencari Kai.

"Sehun, aku dan Yifan akan pergi ke pesta Chen. Kau mau ikut? Seingatku kau belum pernah menghadiri pesta mingguan yang selalu diadakan anak-anak kampus, 'kan?" Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi yang sejak tadi tidak ia perhatikan sama sekali.

Ia melihat Lu Han dan Yifan di depan pintu sudah bersiap untuk pergi.

" _C'mon dude, have a little fun._ Kau tidak akan tiba-tiba menjadi bodoh hanya karena menghadiri satu pesta," timpal Yifan dengan gaya santai tak tahu aturannya seperti biasa.

"Kali ini aku harus setuju dengan Yifan. Kau butuh bersenang-senang, Sehun. Menikmati masa mudamu yang tidak akan datang dua kali. Jangan terus-terusan mengurung diri disini. Kau juga butuh berinteraksi dengan orang-orang disekitaran kampus. Ayo ikut dengan kami."

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya menyetujui ajakan Lu Han itu. Yang jelas, setengah jam kemudian ia sudah berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan manusia seumurannya dan ia langsung menyesali keputusannya untuk ikut.

Sehun tidak pernah ke pesta sebelumnya. Kecuali pesta makan malam antar keluarga besar setiap malam tahun baru. Jadi semua pemandangan di depan matanya ini benar-benar merupakan pemandangan baru baginya.

Lautan manusia, dengungan musik dari sound system, suara tawa dan cakap-cakap yang memekakkan telinga... Semua ini baru bagi Sehun. Dan jujur saja ia tidak menyukai semua keramaian ini. Membuatnya pusing dan sulit bernafas.

Begitu sampai, Lu Han dan Yifan segera menuju ke bar dan menyapa beberapa teman mereka. Saling bertukar _tos_ dan berlomba-lomba untuk menghabiskan isi gelas yang mereka pegang masing-masing. Sehun masih berdiri di tempatnya, di dekat pintu masuk. Sibuk mengamati suasana pesta yang masih begitu asing baginya.

"Jangan menghalangi jalan, bodoh!" tegur sebuah suara yang sangat kasar dari arah belakang Sehun. Membuatnya terperanjat kaget dan tanpa sadar menabrak seseorang yang sedang lewat disampingnya.

"Ma-maafkan aku..." ucap Sehun tergagap. Ia buru-buru menyingkir dari depan pintu. Sehun berjalan tak tentu arah dan menjaga langkahnya sehati-hati mungkin agar tidak menabrak atau menginjak orang-orang yang _berserakan_ di disekitarnya.

Semakin jauh Sehun melangkah semakin sakit kepalanya. Musik yang menghentak-hentak dengan begitu kerasnya. Lampu warna-warni yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber pencahayaan di ruang pesta ini. Dan belum lagi pemandangan orang-orang yang tengah bercumbu dimana-mana. Sehun rasanya ingin muntah.

Sehun ingin menemui Lu Han dan mengajaknya pulang sekarang juga. Tempat seperti ini memang bukan tempat yang cocok untuknya. Akan tetapi langkah Sehun terhenti ketika tiba-tiba di depannya berdiri seorang pemuda tinggi yang tidak Sehun kenal. Pemuda itu menatap Sehun lekat sambil menyeringai.

"Kau anak baru itu, 'kan? Sepupu Lu Han? Kau manis juga." Pemuda itu membuka suara.

Sehun tidak menjawab dan berusaha melewatinya setelah menggumamkan kalimat permisi. Tapi sepertinya pemuda itu tidak berencana melepaskannya begitu saja. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Sehun dan mencegahnya pergi.

"Mau kemana kau? Pesta bahkan baru saja dimulai. Ayo kita bersenang-senang manis," ucapnya sambil menarik Sehun semakin mendekat padanya.

Sehun mencoba memberontak. Ia tidak suka menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Ia benci harus berhadapan dengan orang mabuk.

"Lepaskan aku." Sehun berusaha sekuat tenaga melepaskan cengkeraman pemuda asing itu, tapi sia-sia. Justru karena mendapat perlawanan dari Sehun, pemuda itu semakin mengeratkan genggamannya sedangkan tangannya yang satu ia lingkarkan ke pinggang Sehun.

Sehun belum sempat berteriak ketika tiba-tiba ia merasa tubuhnya tersentak ke belakang dan menabrak dada seseorang.

"Jangan pernah berani menyentuhnya, brengsek!" Sehun sangat terkejut mendengar suara familiar itu. Ia segera menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Kai berdiri tegak tepat di belakangnya.

"Kai?!" seru Sehun antara kaget dan juga bahagia karena akhirnya ia bisa melihat Kai lagi.

Kai tidak memberi kesempatan Sehun untuk membuka mulutnya lebih jauh karena ia dengan buru-buru menarik tangan Sehun dan menyeretnya pergi.

"Kai, apa yang kau lakukan? Kita mau kemana?"

Kai mengabaikan semua pertanyaan Sehun dan terus membawa pemuda itu ke area belakang tempat pesta. Musik terdengar tidak terlalu kencang dari sini. Kai membuka pintu kamar mandi dan mendorong tubuh Sehun ke dalam. Setelah memastikan pintu terkunci Kai berbalik menghadap Sehun dan menatapnya tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Pertanyaan pertama Kai itu terdengar begitu mengintimidasi. Membuat nyali Sehun mengkerut.

"Aku... Tidak tahu," jawab Sehun berterus terang. Karena memang ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia ada disini. Ia hanya menuruti ajakan Lu Han tanpa tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan disini.

"Brengsek! Kau benar-benar membuatku gila, Oh Sehun!" Dengan berakhirnya kalimat itu Kai segera mendorong tubuh Sehun ke tembok dan menutup jarak yang memisahkan mereka dengan sebuah ciuman kasar.

Sehun benar-benar terkejut dengan tindakan Kai itu tapi ia tidak bisa menemukan kekuatan untuk mendorong Kai. Ia memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan Kai menyerang bibirnya tanpa ampun.

Sehun merasakan perasaan marah dan juga frustasi melalui ciuman Kai. Membuat dadanya sesak. Dirinyakah yang menjadi alasan kekalutan Kai ini?

Sehun memilih untuk tidak memikirkan apapun sekarang. Ia tidak ingin bertanya kenapa ataupun bagaimana untuk saat ini. Ia hanya ingin menikmati kehadiran Kai dalam pelukannya. Mengenang bagaimana rasa bibir Kai di atas bibirnya.

Sehun secara refleks melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke leher Kai. Mencengkeram erat surai pirang Kai dengan jemarinya ketika pemuda itu memperdalam ciumannya. Sehun pun membalas ciuman Kai tak kalah dalamnya. Lidah mereka saling membelit. Namun pada akhirnya tetap Kai yang menguasai permainan. Sehun dapat mengecap gabungan rasa getir dan juga manis dari mulut Kai. Sepertinya pemuda itu sudah minum lumayan banyak.

Nafas Sehun tersenggal-senggal ketika Kai melepaskan pagutannya. Bibirnya kini menyusuri rahang Sehun. Kemudian terus turun hingga mencapai leher putih Sehun. Kai menghirup aroma memabukkan yang menguar dari leher Sehun. Membuatnya tidak tahan untuk tidak meninggalkan bekas disana.

"Akh!" pekik Sehun ketika Kai berhasil meninggalkan tanda di lehernya. Tapi Kai tidak berhenti sampai disitu. Ia menjilati tanda yang barusan ia buat pada Sehun dengan ujung lidahnya kemudian sekali lagi mengisap daerah bertanda itu. Membuatnya berwarna semakin merah. Kai mengulangi perbuatannya beberapa kali lagi sampai ia yakin kalau besok tanda itu akan berwarna merah gelap dan Sehun tidak akan pernah bisa menutupinya.

Desahan pertama Sehun keluar ketika Kai mencium daun telinganya. Seketika itu juga bulu kuduk Sehun meremang. Lututnya melemas dan kejantanannya bangun penuh semangat. Merasakan hal itu, Kai semakin menempelkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Sehun. Menggesekkan kejantanannya pada kejantanan Sehun sembari meremas bongkahan pantat Sehun yang terbungkus _skinny jeans_ biru muda.

"Eungh..." desah Sehun erotis. Mendengarnya Kai semakin semangat menggesekkan kejantanan mereka berdua.

Bibir Kai kembali mencium bibir Sehun yang sudah membengkak. Melumatnya penuh perasaan dan juga menyesapnya bagaikan candu.

Nafas Kai memburu, terdengar jelas di telinga Sehun karena Kai kembali menggoda telinga sensitifnya itu. Kedua tangan Sehun sudah masuk ke dalam kaos hitam yang Kai kenakan. Meraba dada bidang Kai dan juga punggungnya. Sedangkan tangan Kai sedang bekerja di celana Sehun. Berusaha membuka kancing dan resletingnya. Tangan Kai berhasil masuk ke dalam underwear Sehun, menangkap kejantanannya dan mengurutnya perlahan.

Saat itulah semuanya menjadi berantakan. Ketika tanpa sengaja Sehun mendesahkan nama pria lain. Membuat tubuh Kai membeku seketika.

"Ahh... _Jongin-ahh._.." Semua sentuhan Kai terhenti saat itu juga. Matanya terbuka lebar. Ia menatap Sehun dengan tatapan penuh luka. Membuat nafas Sehun tercekat di tenggorokan.

Suasana menjadi hening. Amat sangat hening. Sehun sampai lupa kalau dirinya saat ini sedang berada di tengah-tengah pesta liar. Ia tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Kai. Sehun benar-benar merasa bodoh. Ekspresi terluka Kai perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi kemarahan. Ia menggeram keras.

"AKU BUKAN JONGIN! BRENGSEK!" Kai meninju cermin di samping kepala Sehun dengan kepalan tangannya. Menghancurkannya dalam sekejap. Pecahannya berserakan ke lantai dan sebagian ada yang menancap di punggung tangan Kai. Mengalirkan darah segar di sela-sela jemarinya.

Tubuh Sehun gemetar. Gabungan antara kaget dan juga panik melihat Kai melukai dirinya sendiri.

"K-kai... A-aku..." Tapi belum sempat Sehun mengutarakan maksud hatinya, Kai sudah terlebih dulu meninggalkannya.

Sehun dengan segera mengancingkan celananya dan kemudian berlari menyusul Kai. Ia harus minta maaf dan mengobati luka Kai.

Begitu Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi, ia melihat punggung Kai sudah agak jauh di depannya. Sehun melihat Kai melewati Lu Han tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun. Membuat Lu Han hanya bisa berdiri bengong menyaksikan kepergiannya. Sehun memacu kembali langkahnya bermaksud mengejar Kai, tapi Lu Han pun menghentikannya. Sehun berniat meninggalkan Lu Han seperti apa yang tadi Kai lakukan tapi tidak bisa. Lu Han mencengkeram lengannya erat-erat.

"Sehun, darimana saja kau? Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau bersama Kai tadi?" Sehun tidak menghiraukan Lu Han sama sekali. Matanya mencari-cari Kai yang sudah tidak terlihat. Tertelan kerumunan orang yang memenuhi ruangan pesta ini.

"Hey! Sehun!" Panggilan keras Lu Han menyadarkan Sehun. Ia menatap sepupunya yang terlihat khawatir itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya lagi. Dan tetap Sehun tidak menjawabnya. Ia memilih untuk mengutarakan keinginannya saja saat ini.

"Lu Han _ge_ , aku... ingin pulang." Sehun menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Lu Han. Bukan apa-apa, tapi saat ini Sehun sedang merasa sangat ingin menangis. Ia tidak berhasil mengejar Kai dan membiarkan pemuda itu pergi dengan luka di tangannya.

Melihat wajah tidak nyaman Sehun serta mendengar suaranya yang bergetar, Lu Han dengan refleks memeluk sepupunya itu.

"Aku akan mencari Yifan. Kau tunggulah disini. Aku akan kembali secepatnya." Setelah itu Lu Han pun menghilang dari hadapan Sehun.

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, air mata pertama Sehun jatuh di pipinya.

Setelah kejadian di tempat pesta itu, Kai kembali tidak muncul di kampus. Dan Sehun kembali mendapatkan mimpi-mimpi buruk mengenai ingatannya tentang kematian Jongin.

Mimpi itu kembali datang tepat pada malam ia pulang dari pesta. Membangunkan Sehun pada jam 2 dini hari dan tidak membiarkannya tidur lagi setelah itu. Mimpi itu terus kembali pada malam-malam berikutnya. Menyerang Sehun dengan semua rasa takut dan kesedihan. Obat penenang Sehun habis, karena memang Junmyeon tidak mengijinkannya membawa obat-obatan tersebut. Sepupunya itu hanya membekali Sehun obat tersebut beberapa butir, untuk keadaan darurat, katanya. Dan saat ini Sehun benar-benar dalam keadaan darurat. Haruskah ia meminta tolong Lu Han untuk menemaninya membeli obat tersebut ke apotek? Sehun buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak bisa. Obat itu harus disertai resep dokter. Sehun tidak mungkin mendapatkannya secara cuma-cuma.

Apa yang harus Sehun lakukan? Kenapa mimpi-mimpi itu kembali muncul? Seingatnya mimpi buruk itu berhenti muncul sejak ia tiba di Hongkong. Sehun tidak mendapatkan mimpi tentang Jongin lagi sejak ia bertemu Kai.

Kai...

Sehun ingin sekali bertemu pemuda itu. Bagaimana keadaannya? Apakah lukanya sudah diobati? Apakah tangannya sudah sembuh? Apakah ia masih marah pada Sehun? Semua pertanyaan itu terus berputar di kepala Sehun selama berhari-hari.

Sehun mengambil ponselnya dan melihat wallpaper dirinya dan Jongin. Sehun menatap foto itu, pikirannya kembali berkelana. Hingga tanpa sadar, ia berdialog sendiri sembari menatap wajah Jongin. Membayangkan sosok itu benar-benar ada di hadapannya.

"Jongin-ah... Aku menyukainya. Bukan lagi karena ia memiliki wajah yang mirip denganmu. Tapi aku... Aku benar-benar menyukainya." Tidak ada balasan. Hanya keheningan yang menyambut Sehun. Tapi entah kenapa, setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu hatinya merasa sedikit lega. Sehun tersenyum pada foto Jongin yang balas tersenyum padanya melaui lensa kamera.

Hingga akhirnya keheningan di kamar Sehun terbuyarkan oleh suara ketukan di pintu. Tak lama kemudian wajah Lu Han terlihat menyembul dari sela pintu yang terbuka.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya singkat dan Lu Han pun segera masuk. Duduk di atas ranjang berhadap-hadapan dengan Sehun. Lu Han menangkap kilasan wallpaper ponsel Sehun. Dan ia pun tersenyum.

"Dia..." ucap Lu Han pelan sambil menunjuk ponsel Sehun yang kini layarnya sudah masuk ke mode mengunci dan berwarna hitam. "Benar-benar mirip Kai," lanjutnya beralih menatap Sehun. Masih sambil tersenyum.

"Kemarin aku menelpon Junmyeon dan menceritakan kondisimu padanya. Maafkan aku, Sehun. Tapi aku benar-benar khawatir padamu. Beberapa malam terakhir aku sering mendengarmu menangis ketika kau tidur. Lalu kau berteriak dan memanggil nama seseorang. Kim Jongin?" Lu Han terlihat takut-takut ketika mengucapkan nama itu. Tapi melihat respon Sehun yang masih tenang, Lu Han melanjutkan.

"Dan akhirnya dari Junmyeon aku mendengar semua ceritamu. Junmyeon bahkan mengirimkan foto pemuda itu padaku. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat wajah Kim Jongin ini. Setelah itu aku jadi teringat hari pertamamu sampai disini. Kau juga pasti terkejut 'kan saat melihat Kai? Hahaha, sekarang aku tahu kenapa." Lu Han tertawa geli mengingat wajah bingung Kai saat itu.

Sehun menunduk malu. Sekarang setelah Lu Han tahu semuanya, bagaimana ia bisa tertawa seperti itu? Bukankah seharusnya ia merasa marah karena secara tidak langsung Sehun sudah menganggap kekasihnya sebagai _jelmaan_ kekasih Sehun?

"Aku dan Kai sudah berpisah, Sehun." Ucapan Lu Han itu membuat Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dengan seketika. Ekspresi bersalah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun merasa bersalah.

Tapi Lu Han justru tertawa melihat wajah Sehun itu.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak melakukannya karenamu. Aku bahkan sudah mengakhiri hubungan kami sebelum aku tahu tentang masa lalumu." Tanpa Sehun sadari ia menghembuskan nafas lega. Dan itu membuat Lu Han kembali tersenyum lebar. "Sejak awal hubunganku dan Kai memang tidak serius. Kami hanya sering bertemu di arena balapan ketika aku mengantarkan Yifan untuk bertanding. Bertukar sapa beberapa kali dan akhirnya terjalinlah hubungan ini."

Itukah alasan kenapa Sehun lebih sering melihat Lu Han menghabiskan waktu dengan Yifan daripada dengan Kai? Semuanya sekarang terdengar masuk akal.

"Setelah kepindahanmu kesini, aku sering melihat Kai memperhatikanmu. Dan aku juga mendapatimu sering menatap Kai dengan tatapan yang sulit ku artikan. Aku memilih untuk mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Kai karena aku tahu bahwa dia sebenarnya menyukaimu, Sehun. Tidak kah kau merasakannya ketika dia menyelamatkanmu dari truk siang itu?"

Ingatan Sehun melayang ke kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu. Saat itu ia tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa selain kondisi Kai.

"Kalian saling menyukai, jadi untuk apa aku berdiri di tengah-tengah dan menghalangi kesempatan kalian untuk bersama?" Lu Han menarik nafas dalam sebelum melanjutkan, "masalalu memang bagian penting dalam hidup kita. Tapi, Sehun... Tidak selamanya masalalu itu perlu dikenang ataupun di takuti. Jika masalalu itu menyakitimu, maka buang jauh-jauh. Jika masalalu itu menakutimu, kau harus melawannya dengan menjalani masa depanmu seberani mungkin. Karena kalau kau lemah, maka masalalu itu akan terus menghantuimu. Mengikutimu kemana pun kau pergi seperti _stalker_ gila yang pada akhirnya akan membunuhmu."

Setelah mendengar kalimat Lu Han itu beban yang selama ini menumpuk di hati Sehun langsung menguap. Ia tidak tahu apa alasannya. Tapi Sehun mendapati dirinya merasa begitu bebas. Kelegaan yang ia rasakan saat ini benar-benar membuat tubuhnya ringan.

"Aku tahu masalahmu dan Kai tidak sesederhana ini, tapi sepertinya sekarang kau sudah menemukan jawaban yang kau cari, 'kan?" Untuk pertama kalinya sejak Lu Han masuk ke kamarnya beberapa menit yang lalu, Sehun baru bisa membalas senyum Lu Han. Senyum tulus pertama yang Lu Han lihat. Dan jujur saja, Lu Han lebih menyukai senyum ini daripada senyum-senyum kaku yang selama ini Sehun berikan padanya.

"Terima kasih, Lu _ge._ "

Dan Lu Han lebih suka panggilan yang diberikan Sehun padanya kali ini.

Akan tetapi, kebahagiaan Sehun tidak berlangsung lama. Karena malam itu ia kembali mendapatkan mimpi buruk. Bedanya, kali ini mimpinya bukan tentang Jongin. Melainkan, Kai...

Kejadiannya sama. Berawal dengan indah tentang kebersamaan mereka dan berakhir dengan Sehun yang menangis terisak-isak karena kematian kekasihnya. Dan malam ini Kai-lah yang menjadi sosok sang kekasih itu. Kilasan rambut pirang itulah yang membuat Sehun terbangun dari mimpi buruknya sambil menjerit ketakutan.

Nafasnya memburu, tubuhnya gemetar dan peluh membanjiri tubuhnya. Pikirannya tidak bisa berhenti melafalkan nama Kai.

Kai...

Kai...

Kai...

Beberapa detik kemudian pintu kamarnya terbuka dan Lu Han masuk dengan tergesa-gesa. Setelah menghidupkan lampu, Lu Han menghampiri Sehun yang masih terduduk di ranjangnya.

"Sehun, ada apa?" tanyanya lembut sambil mengusap keringat dingin di kening Sehun.

"Kai... Kai... Dia..." Sehun tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata lain selain dua kata itu.

"Tenanglah... Kai tidak apa-apa. Semuanya hanya mimpi buruk. Kai baik-baik saja." Kalimat menenangkan Lu Han itu tidak berhasil menenangkan Sehun.

Jantungnya masih berdebar-debar tidak karuan dan tubuhnya masih gemetar. Tidak bisa... Sehun harus bertemu Kai sekarang juga. Ia harus memastikan sendiri kalau pemuda itu baik-baik saja.

"Lu _ge_... Aku mohon... Antarkan aku ke tempat Kai. Aku mohon... Aku harus melihatnya sekarang juga. Aku tidak bisa tenang, Lu _ge_... Aku mohon..." Sehun terus saja memohon sambik terisak-isak.

"Sehun, tenangkan dirimu, oke? Aku akan mengambil kunci mobil dan berhentilah menangis. Kita akan menemukan Kai. Aku akan membawamu padanya."

Jam di ruang tamu menunjukkan pukul 12 tengah malam ketika Sehun dan Lu Han keluar dari apartemen mereka. Jalanan yang cukup lengang pada tengah malam seperti ini membuat Lu Han dapat melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi tanpa hambatan. Lu Han hanya memiliki satu tempat dalam pikirannya yang saat ini akan ia tuju. Diam-diam ia berdoa dalam hati, semoga Kai ada disana.

Sehun di sebelahnya sudah berhenti menangis dan terlihat agak tenang. Walau kedua tangannya masih bergetar.

Kurang dari setengah jam, Lu Han pun sampai ke arena balap yang pada akhir pekan selalu menjadi tempat tongkrongan Kai. Entah itu untuk mengikuti balapan atau hanya melihat orang-orang memamerkan motor kebanggaan mereka.

Begitu keluar dari mobil, Sehun dan Lu Han langsung menjadi pusat perhatian. Bagaimana tidak? Karena terburu-buru dan saking paniknya, mereka tidak sempat berganti pakaian dan tetap keluar dengan setelan piyama mereka. Lu Han dengan piyama bergambar rusa di depannya dan Sehun dengan piyama bergambar anak ayam. Untung saja Yifan yang kebetulan malam ini sedang nongkrong di tempat itu melihat Lu Han dan Sehun dengan segera.

Ia buru-buru menghampiri mereka dengan ekspresi penuh tanda tanya.

"Lu Han? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan ada apa dengan selera berpakaianmu malam ini, huh?" Walaupun bibirnya baru saja mengeluarkan cemoohan tapi tangannya dengan refleks segera membuka jaket kulit tebalnya dan menyampirkannya ke pundak sempit Lu Han.

"Yifan, apakah Kai ada disini?" Begitu mendengar Lu Han mencari Kai, raut wajah Yifan terlihat kecewa tapi hanya sepersekian detik, karena pada detik berikutnya ia buru-buru menghapusnya dan menjawab pertanyaan Lu Han.

"Dia sedang start, bersiap-siap balapan," jawabnya.

Mendengar jawaban Yifan itu, wajah Sehun memucat. "Oh tidak!" serunya panik.

Melihat kepanikan Sehun, Lu Han segera menarik tangan Sehun dan membawanya berlari ke area tempat balapan liar biasa di adakan. Yifan yang tidak mengerti hanya bisa ikut berlari mengikuti kedua pemuda itu.

Sampai di dekat tempat garis start, Sehun melihat banyak motor berderet di belakang garis hitam putih. Tapi matanya hanya tertuju pada satu motor hitam mengkilap yang sedang diduduki Kai. Sehun melepaskan genggaman tangan Lu Han dan memacu larinya menuju ke arah Kai. Kehadiran Sehun yang tiba-tiba itu membuat semua orang terheran-heran.

"KAIIIIIIII" Teriakan Sehun mengalahkan riuhnya suasana sekitar. Beberapa peserta balapan pun bahkan ada yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sehun. Terutama Kai yang merasa namanya dipanggil. Setelah melihat sosok Sehun berlari mendekat ke arahnya, Kai secara refleks turun dari motor dan membuka helmnya.

"Sehun?" gumamnya antara percaya dan tidak percaya.

Setelah Sehun berada cukup dekat dengan Kai, ia menghambur ke pelukan pemuda berambut pirang itu. Membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kai yang saat ini terlapisi jaket kulit. "Aku mohon... Jangan tinggalkan aku, Kai." Perkataan Sehun tidak jelas karena teredam jaket Kai.

"Sehun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kai berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sehun untuk melihat wajahnya lebih jelas tapi Sehun dengan keras kepalanya tidak mau melepaskan Kai.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku..." Sehun masih saja menggumamkan kalimat itu. Membuat kesabaran Kai hilang dan dengan sekuat tenaga ia melepaskan pelukan Sehun.

Kini Sehun berdiri di hadapannya. Kedua tangannya digenggam Kai erat-erat agar pemuda itu tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh lagi. Kai berusaha menatap mata Sehun tapi pemuda itu terus menghindari tatapannya hingga akhirnya Kai mendengus kesal.

"Sehun, lihat aku!" seru Kai tegas. Membuat Sehun spontan menatap Kai. Dan begitu tatapan mereka bertemu, tak satupun dari mereka yang bisa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Kai tersadar lebih dulu dan mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Mau apa kau kesini?" Kai tidak perduli kalau dirinya sedang dijadikan tontonan gratis saat ini. Ia perlu membereskan masalahnya dulu dengan Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kai!" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kai, Sehun justru mengeluarkan pernyataan yang membuat kerumunan orang-orang di sekitar mereka bersorak-sorak. Sehun tidak perduli. Sungguh.

"Kau, Kai." Sehun menunjuk dada Kai dengan telunjuknya. "Bukan Jongin,"

Mata Kai melebar mendengar pengakuan Sehun barusan. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Aku minta maaf sempat menganggapmu sebagai jelmaan Jongin. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Mungkin aku hanya terlalu merindukannya. Mungkin aku hanya terlalu bodoh karena masih terus memikirkannya. Demi Tuhan, aku tidak pernah bermaksud melukai perasaanmu, aku..." Melihat air mata Sehun yang sudah hampir luruh, Kai buru-buru menarik Sehun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Bodoh..." gumam Kai pelan. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya. "Berhenti menangis! Aku juga mencintaimu, cengeng."

Sehun tertawa pelan dalam dekapan Kai yang hangat. Sampai akhirnya beberapa saat kemudian Kai melepaskan pelukannya dan menyuruh Sehun menyusul Lu Han.

"Jadi, kau tetap akan balapan?" tanya Sehun tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Bahkan sekarang aku punya motivasi yang kuat untuk menang," jawab Kai sambil bersiap-siap memakai helmnya. Tapi Sehun menyambar helm itu dengan cepat dan menyembunyikannya di belakang punggung.

"Tidak boleh! Kau tidak boleh ikut balapan ini, Kai."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Sehun?! Aku tidak bisa mengundurkan diri begitu saja. Bahkan gara-gara kita balapan ini sudah tertunda dari jadwal awal. Cepat kembalikan helm-ku."

"Pokoknya kau tidak boleh ikut!" kata Sehun keras kepala. Lu Han yang menyaksikan pertengkaran Kai dan Sehun tak jauh dari sana hanya bisa tertawa pelan. Yifan di sebelahnya memperhatikannya dengan tatapan lembut.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau Sehun bisa semenggemaskan itu, manis sekali..." ucap Lu Han disela-sela tawanya.

"Ya. Manis sekali," balas Yifan tak melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah Lu Han.

Di lain sisi, Kai dan Sehun masih sibuk bertengkar.

"Sudah cukup! Hentikan semua ini, Sehun! Aku harus balapan, cepat kembalikan helm-ku. Kau mau aku kalah konyol?" Kai berusaha merebut helm-nya tapi Kai baru sadar kalau ternyata Sehun benar-benar gesit. Ia sampai kewalahan.

Sehun berhenti bergerak kemudian menatap Kai serius.

"Kalau begitu, bawa aku." Kai hampir pingsan mendengar tantangan kekasih barunya itu. Ia menyerah...

"Kau benar-benar akan membuatku mati muda, Oh Sehun," gumamnya sambil menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Tak perlu khawatir, karena aku akan mati bersamamu," jawab Sehun sambil menyunggingkan senyum paling menawannya. Membuat jantungnya bergemuruh hebat dan jangan salahkan kalau Kai tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya dan mencium Sehun saat itu juga di hadapan puluhan pasang mata orang asing.

Sorakan semua orang yang menonton kejadian itu seakan menulikan telinga Kai. Tapi sekali lagi, ia tidak perduli. Karena saat ini ia sedang mencium kekasihnya.

 **E N D**

 _Finished, Tuesday at 4:14 am_

 _15/12/22_


End file.
